MRS-D119CTR Cross The Rubicon
The MRS-D119CTR Cross The Rubicon (AKA CTR, Rubicon, Rubicon Gundam) is an experimental mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT L. It was piloted by Fou Rannaru. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MRS-D119CTR Cross The Rubicon is an experimental test-bed unit developed by TRUE with funding from the MRSD. It was supposed to be both a continuation of the FHI Series and the branch towards a new series of mobile suits made from the Vainer Organism, created by the EXIT early into the rebellion on the colonies. The developers pushes the limits of what qualified as just mechanical parts and what qualified as a fully organic organism with the inclusion of the Vainer Virus into the system. So that the mobile suit could handle the virus, the Vainer Control System was made specifically for the Rubicon so it could keep the Vainer parts under control. Due to a flaw in the system, the VC System needed a living organism to efficiently control the Vainer Virus on board, making the unit pilot-dependent. Just in case, if the Vainer Virus was disconnected from the human pilot or in battle, the unit's too damaged, the cockpit and detach from the back and be launched out just as the unit itself self-destructs and hides the ejected cockpit in the wreckage. It also saw the restoration of the Zenarios Energy Charger System on a new mobile suit, with the system directly connected to the Vainer parts and giving it energy with any external sources. It was also armored in DS Armor to give it strong durability against both physical and beam attacks, and solar extensions on the shoulders. It also had access to a ZECT Rifle taken from a ZECT Protector in its arsenal. It also had planned out weaponry in the form of a beam rifle, a machine rifle, beam sabers and daggers, and beam cannons. It also had access to weaponry that docked onto hard-points located to its side-skirts, such as rail guns, beam rifles, heat swords, and Mecha Vulcans. After it was found in 136 FE, the Rubicon Gundam was given access to new weapons such as Mass Produce ZECT Rifles, and an experimental RX-90 Particle Launcher mounted on its torso, above the cockpit and connected directly to the Vainer Drive. They also removed it's Dex Drive and replaced it for a Fhi Jet so the Zenarios-based weaponry on it could work properly. Armaments *'Vulcans' **'On the sides of the head are four 40mm vulcans that are used as a Close In Weapons System for the Rubicon when unequipped. The firing rate of each vulcan is 3 shells per second. *'RX-90 Particle Launcher' **'Mounted on the chest, the Particle Launcher is a prototype weapon that's meant to replace Mecha Vulcans. Basically, it's a repurposed Fhi Jet, but instead of charging Zenarios Energy from other sources, it charges up to shoot out a concentrated Zenarios shot that pierces through anything in its way. It does this simply through how Zenarios energy operates normally when super-heated. *'Beam Rifle' *'Machine Rifle' *'Skirt Rail Guns' *'Skirt Beam Rifles' *'Heat Swords' *'Beam Sabers' *'Beam Daggers' *'Beam Cannons' *'Mass Produce ZECT Rifles' *'ZECT Rifle' **'Sub-Routine System' *'Mecha Vulcans' *'Vainer-reinforced Shield' *'Composite Shield' *'Garuda Booster Pack' **'MRSD Type F Funnels' *'Midnight Eye Booster Pack' **'ZECT Binders' ***Mounted on the back, the ZECT Binders are specialized to fit in missile launchers on board the surface of the weapon. They connect to the Fhi Jet inside the unit, and are capable of charging themselves even when they're fired. **'Missile Launchers' **'Hyper Beam Sabers' **'MRSD Type X Funnels' **'MRSD Type B Funnels' *'Asanogawa Booster Pack' **'Homing Launcher' ***Built in the back of the Asanogawa, the Homing Launchers fire off four separate beams per launcher that are capable of following their specific target until either the target is hit or the beam itself decays and disperses. It does this by using nanites being fired with the beams that force the beam to do whatever to hit it's target or even change targets. While the nanites are armored in DS Armor, the prolonged exposure to the beam's heat will cause the nanites to melt and explode, forcing the beam to decay because the nanites are the only things that're keeping the beam active. Special Equipment & Features *'Zenarios Energy Charger System' *'Vainer Control System' *'Long Range Control System' *'Cockpit-Ejection System' *'Multi-Targeting System' *'Zenarios Energy Charger Type Frame' *'Vainer-reinforced Frame' *'Hard-points' **The hard-points on the Cross The Rubicon are meant to give it the ability to switch out it's equipment for any kind of fight. The hard-point are located on its side skirts, the backpack, and it's back-skirt. *'Regeneration Factor' **Due to most of the outer armor being made of Vainer, both a hard and durable material and a living organism, it has a Regeneration Factor that allows the Vainer to recover any lost tissue within a few hours. History Past The Cross The Rubicon was developed as a branch from regular weapons projects to start making government-use mobile suits with the Vainer Virus on board. Its completion in the year FE led to the planning of the VAINER Project, with 10 mobile suits that extensively use the Vainer Virus to their advantage being designed. However, due to the MRSD being more interested in developing mass production units and unaware of what exactly the VAINER Project entailed, the Cross The Rubicon was never deployed out to combat, and its ten successors were never built. Successors *CTR-ML001 Misty Lady *CTR-SD002 Sexy Dynamite **SDZD-002II ZECT Dynamite *CTR-DW003 Diamond Wedding *CTR-PH004 Platinum Heart **PHZH-004II ZECT Heart *CTR-MD005 Metallic Dawn *CTR-PL006 Platonic Love **PLZL-006II ZECT Lovers *CTR-AV007 Arvanche *CTR-EC008 Eclipse **ECZE-008II ZECT Eclipse *CTR-HY009 Hyllos *CTR-CH010 Chiron **CHZC-010II ZECT Chiron Trivia *The MRS-D119CTR is a reference to the RX-12 Cross The Rubicon from R-Type FINAL.